Sherlock: 221B Drabbles
by IBegToDreamAndDiffer
Summary: What the title says; every fanfiction author has to do drabbles at some point and this is me trying. Has Sherlock, John, Mycroft, Greg, and any pairings my insane mind comes up with at the time. See warnings inside.
1. Fame Less Than Infamy

**SHERLOCK**

**221B DRABBLES**

* * *

_**What the title says; every fanfiction author has to do drabbles at some point and this is me trying. Has Sherlock, John, Mycroft, Greg, and any pairings my insane mind comes up with at the time. See warnings inside.**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Any Pairings That Include The Following Characters:** Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Mycroft Holmes, Greg Lestrade, Molly Hooper, DI Dimmock, Sally Donovan, and Anthea

**About: **Just random 221B Drabbles, you know the drill. Let's see if I can actually limit myself to 221 words, or if I'll fail spectacularly and decide to turn a drabble into a massive multi-chapter epic!

**Warnings:** Possible mentions of m/m slash, m/f slash, f/f slash, explicit language, mild violence, randomness, fluff

**Disclaimer:** Sherlock belongs to the BBC, Mark Gatiss, and Steven Moffat. The original characters are the property of Arthur Conan Doyle. I own nothing but the plots and make no money from this story.

* * *

**DRABBLE ONE: FAME LESS THAN INFAMY**

* * *

_"I'm addicted to the way I feel when I think of you" - Fame Less Than Infamy [Fall Out Boy]_

**Pairing: **Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade

**Word Count: **221 [Excluding headers and footnotes]

* * *

Greg had reservations about Mycroft when they met. His brother was a cocaine-addicted genius sociopath... what the hell would his brother be like? Then he saw the suits, the bullet-proof cars, the name-changing assistant who seemed to be in love with her BlackBerry.

All of that made Greg weary of the elder Holmes- he was obviously dangerous and had the power to back up his threats- but over time Greg began to see the mask; the polite, uncaring shadow of the government.

Which was why it was so weird when Mycroft started acting... different. He'd take Greg out to lunch to get information, but after a few months he started being... nice. He'd ask how he was _feeling_.

It freaked Greg out.

Then there was the fact that Mycroft liked going to bars to "people watch". That's not to mention the music Mycroft listened to- Green Day, My Chemical Romance... the playlist of a punk loving teenager.

It took Greg too long to realise that he was thinking a lot about the elder Holmes and by then it was too late. Mycroft was firmly in Greg's head; a mystery. He couldn't stop thinking about him... really, Greg didn't want to. Mycroft was weird... but Greg liked that.

So when his wife left, Greg took Mycroft to a bar.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Do you know how bloody HARD it is to only write 221 words? ALMOST GODDAMN IMPOSSIBLE! Editing this ting took longer than writing it. God, how do other writers do it?

Anywho, ranting aside, I hope you liked it... if it makes sense- I'm not sure it does. So don't expect a lot of drabbles in a short amount of time. I've learned that I excel at longer stories. Seriously, short is not my style.

So... enjoy :)

{Dreamer}


	2. Na Na Na

**DRABBLE TWO: NA NA NA**

* * *

_"Kiss me you animal!" - Na Na Na [My Chemical Romance]_

**Pairing: **Greg Lestrade/Mycroft Holmes

**Warnings: **M/M slash

**Note: **Ishtar205 suggested that a lemon drabble would be hard... challenge accepted!

**Word Count: **221 [Excluding headers and footnotes]

* * *

'You're a bastard!'

Greg was _glad _he said it and no, he wasn't taking it back, even if Mycroft stood before his desk looking surprised. So _what _if Mycroft looked gorgeous when he was upset?

Wait, what?

Greg closed his eyes as he tried to process just what the _hell _he was thinking- since when was Mycroft _hot_?- and that turned out to be a bad move. Because suddenly Mycroft was just _there_, and his mouth was crushed against Greg's.

Greg kissed back with equal force and suddenly clothes were being shrugged off, Greg's paperwork taking a high-dive off his desk as Greg was slammed against it. Wet fingers plunged into his arse and he cried out against Mycroft's lips.

The fingers were replaced with something _much_ bigger, and Greg hissed at the initial burn, moaned when Mycroft started thrusting.

God, it was good. Greg rolled his hips with each thrust, their mouths still together, breath coming in ragged gasps.

On and on until Mycroft's hand wrapped around Greg's cock and brought him to a screaming orgasm. He followed over the edge and came inside Greg before falling atop him.

Mycroft pulled out slowly and looked down at Greg, clearly not knowing what to do now.

So Greg captured his lips softly before whispering, 'You're still a bastard.'

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yeah, so I just got a review that said a lemon drabble would be hard... for some reason my muse took that as a serious challenge and this happened. It's not any good, but at least I gave it a go!

Cheers,

{Dreamer}


	3. 1234

**DRABBLE THREE: 1234**

* * *

_"Give me more lovin' from the very start, piece me back together when I fall apart, tell me things you never even tell your closest friends" - 1234 [Plain White T's]_

**Pairings: **Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sally Donovan/Anthea (mentioned), Mycroft Holmes/Anthea (past)

**Written For: **SunshineThroughTheStorm, because we're insane and like talking about how awesomely gay Mycroft is.

**Word Count: **221 [Excluding headers and footnotes]

* * *

'_What_?' Greg blanched.

Mycroft groaned. 'I got my assisstant pregnant.'

Greg's mouth dropped open. 'Um... right. I just... well...'

'Thought I was gay?' Mycroft asked. 'I am. Well, mostly. Anthea's only the second woman I've ever slept with, I prefer men...' He groaned again and thumped his head against the bar.

'Easy there,' Greg said. 'You'll be fine.'

'How?' Mycroft demanded. 'I can barely take care of Sherlock!'

'You do fine with Sherlock, he's not an addict anymore.'

'That's true,' Mycroft hummed.

'And... you'll have help,' Greg continued. 'Sherlock, John, even Sally will help.'

'And you have... m-me,' Greg said. Mycroft turned and raised an eyebrow, making Greg blush. 'I was... gonna ask you out, but then you told me about your PA and...'

Mycroft smiled slightly. 'You want to ask me out?'

'Yeah.'

'So ask.'

'Serious?'

'Yes.'

Greg's blush deepened. 'W-Wanna g-go out?'

Mycroft chuckled. 'Yes.'

'Really?' Mycroft nodded. 'Er... right,' Greg grinned. 'That's... right.'

Mycroft smiled and the two turned back to the bar.

'So... what's Anthea having?' Greg asked. Mycroft cocked an eyebrow. 'If we're gonna be involved, I gotta know about your kid.'

Mycroft chuckled. 'We're having a boy.'

* * *

**Author's Note: **This entire idea comes from a much longer fic that I'm working on where Mycroft and Anthea have a one-night stand and Anthea falls pregnant. It's Mystrade, Santhea, and Johnlock goodness! And hopefully I get around to writing more of it soon.

{Dreamer}


	4. Bad Day

**DRABBLE FOUR: BAD DAY**

* * *

_"__'Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down, you sing a sad song just to turn it around" - __Bad Day [Daniel Powter]_

**Pairing: **James Moriarty/Sebastian Moran

**Written For: **FranklyAlarming, who suggested I write a MorMor fic.

**Word Count: **221 [Excluding headers and footnotes]

* * *

Seb cursed as his bullet went off target. 3.4 millimetres to the right was _not _okay in his book.

Taking a breath, Seb aimed again-

'Damnit,' he growled.

'Sebby!'

Rolling his eyes at the nickname, Seb decided to take a few minutes. He sat up and rolled his neck as he turned to see Jim walking across the roof.

'What are you doing up here?' Jim asked.

'What's it look like I'm doing?'

'Not shooting the bullseye?'

'What do you want?'

'I miss you,' Jim said with a pout- he was even putting on the puppy-dog eyes. 'Why won't you come play?'

'I'm busy,' Seb said.

'_Seeeb_...' Jim groaned.

'Later,' the soldier promised.

Jim cocked his head. 'Really? You'll come and do whatever I want later?'

'Yes.'

Jim grinned and bounced on the balls of his feet. 'Excellent,' he said and dropped to his knees. Before Seb knew it, Jim had pressed their lips together for a thoroughly dirty kiss.

By the time the criminal pulled back Seb was panting.

'Kisses,' Jim said before swaggering away.

Seb blinked rapidly before going back to his rifle. When he pulled the trigger the bullet thudded straight through the centre of the target.

Seb couldn't help but chuckle. 'Bullseye.'

* * *

**Author's Note: **FranklyAlarming suggested I write a MorMor fic. I've never written one before- or read anything with that pairing- so this is me randomly trying it. It probably sucks, but what can you do?

Hope you enjoyed :)

{Dreamer}


	5. Stay The Night

**DRABBLE FIVE: STAY THE NIGHT**

* * *

_"Say you'll stay the night, 'cause we're running out of time, so stay the night, I don't wanna say goodbye" - __Stay The Night [Green Day]_

**Pairing: **Mycroft Holmes/John Watson

**Word Count: **221 [Excluding headers and footnotes]

* * *

Mycroft moaned as John's lips pressed against his own. John had climbed atop his lap seconds earlier and though Mycroft knew it was a bad idea, he grabbed his partner's hips and tugged him forward.

It was John's turn to moan and he rolled his hips, crotch pushing against Mycroft's and making pleasure flush through both men's bodies.

Suddenly remembering where he was, Mycroft pulled away. 'J-John, we shouldn't do this here.'

'Why?' John hummed as he sucked on Mycroft's ear.

Mycroft swallowed thickly. 'We're in my brother's flat, on his couch, and we decided to tell him we're dating, not _show _him.'

'He won't be back for another hour.'

'But-'

John cut him off again and Mycroft gave up, letting the doctor's tongue enter his mouth and search thoroughly. Suddenly he was being pushed back to lie on the couch with John still atop him. They began snogging in earnest, and didn't hear the door bang open.

They _did _hear Sherlock swear.

John looked up while Mycroft twisted around to see an angry and slightly confused Sherlock.

'Um...' John began.

'We...' Mycroft tried.

There was a few seconds silence before Sherlock scowled. 'John...' he said softly and slowly before the anger really hit, 'WHAT THE _FUCK _ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER?!'


	6. Hey Julie

**DRABBLE SIX: HEY JULIE**

* * *

_"Hey Julie, look what they're doing to me, trying to trip me up, trying to wear me down, Julie I swear it's so hard to bear it, and I'd never make it through without you around" - Hey Julie [Fountains Of Wayne]_

**Pairings: **Mycroft Holmes/John Watson (mentioned), Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade (pre-slash)

**Note: **This follows on from drabble five.

**Word Count: **221 [Excluding headers and footnotes]

* * *

'I can't believe it!' Sherlock said for the twentieth time. He paced before Greg's desk, the DI watching him with amusement. 'My brother and my best friend!' he continued. 'Snogging, on my couch! Having sex, in my flat! _Dating_!'

'Sherlock, they care about each other,' Greg cut in. 'And wouldn't you rather them be with each other than other people? You know they'll take care of each other.'

Sherlock rounded on the older man. 'You knew!'

'... little bit, yeah.' Sherlock scowled. 'Hey, wasn't my secreet to tell!'

'Why didn't they tell me earlier?' Sherlock pouted. He threw himself into the chair before Greg's desk. 'I would've been fine with it.'

'You stormed out of your flat and came straight here to bitch,' Greg pointed out.

'Why thank you, Lestrade, you're _so _much help.'

Greg chuckled. 'Hey, I'm all you've got. Who else you gonna talk to about it?'

Sherlock grunted.

Greg hesitated before saying, 'How about you come over to my place tonight? We'll watch something you can make fun of, I'll try to get you to eat, and you can bitch some more about them.'

Sherlock paused before smiling. 'Sounds good.' He looked Greg up and down slowly. 'I'll bring beer.'

Greg blushed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I've really got to stop prompting myself... and starting new WIPs when I've got other WIPs... oh, my muse is going to be the death of me. Good death, though :)

Anywho, hope you enjoyed.

{Dreamer}


	7. I'm Ready

**DRABBLE SEVEN: I'M READY**

* * *

_"And today was a day like any other" - I'm Ready [Jack's Mannequin]_

**Pairing: **Sherlock Holmes/John Watson

**Written For: **SniperKingSogeking0341, who wanted some Johnlock

**Word Count: **221 [Excluding headers and footnotes]

* * *

'I can't believe you haven't seen Monsters Inc.'

'You said the same thing about Harry Potter.'

John rounded on him. 'It's Harry Potter!'

'And I watched them,' Sherlock huffed.

'_And _enjoyed them.'

Sherlock waved a dismissive hand. 'Be that as it may, there's no guarantee that I'll enjoy this movie.'

'You will,' John said.

'It's a cartoon, for _children_.'

'So?' John said.

'Your taste in movies never ceases to amaze me,' Sherlock drawled.

John ignored him and put the DVD in before grabbing the popcorn he'd made. He sat on the sofa and Sherlock pouted as he grabbed the remote, but snuggled into John's side.

Sherlock was mostly quite as the movie played, only offering the occassional, 'That's so stupid,' and, 'Why is he blue?'

Soon Sherlock was staring at the TV in fascination and John was having a hard time not laughing. Sherlock was just so adorable when he enjoyed movies.

'Noo,' Sherlock moaned when they lost Boo.

'Shh, it's okay,' John said.

'The door broke!' Sherlock pouted.

John smiled and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend. 'Wait for it...' he whispered.

Ten minutes later Sherlock was bouncing around, making John laugh.

'See?' he said.

Sherlock's reply was a very loud, 'BOOOOO!'

* * *

**Author's Note: **So apparently I'm just full of drabbles today. And I still end up having to cut over 100 words. Oh well, I get to 221 in the end. Hope you liked it :)

{Dreamer}


	8. Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**DRABBLE EIGHT: CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU**

* * *

_"You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you" - Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Cover) [John Barrowman]_

**Pairing: **Greg Lestrade/Mycroft Holmes

**Note: **This just came to me when I was writing "Give Me A Label". I wondered how people would react when Greg told them he'd been with the same person since he was seventeen. So here it is :)

**Word Count: **221 [Excluding headers and footnotes]

* * *

'You've been married 26 _years_?' Sally demanded.

Greg nodded over his beer. 'Yup.'

'How?' Dimmock asked.

'Well... Mycroft's just amazing,' Greg shrugged. 'We started dating when we were 17, and there've been some tough times, but we always talk through our problems and have fantastic make-up sex.'

Sally and Dimmock exchanged looks before both asking, '_And_...?'

'I ain't givin' you details.'

They both groaned and Dimmock said, 'Party-pooper.'

'So what's he look like?' Sally asked.

'Tall,' Greg said. 'Reddish-brown hair, blue eyes, slim, pale- oh, and he's got these freckles on his back and _the _most gorgeous arse.'

Sally giggled and Dimmock chuckled into his beer.

'I mean...' Greg coughed, flushing in embarrassment. Before he could get any more words out, the door to the bar opened and Mycroft himself appeared. Greg jumped to meet him and made quick introductions.

'Lovely to meet you,' Mycroft smiled. 'Gregory, are you ready?'

'Yeah,' Greg said and kissed his husband. 'Seeya later,' he said to his co-workers.

Sally and Dimmock watched them go before Sally said, 'Aww, they're so cute together.'

'Kinda gives me hope,' Dimmock admitted.

'Nah, your arse isn't that great,' Sally giggled.

Dimmock groaned and let his head hit the table with a _bang_.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So yeah... just a random Mystrade drabble, 'cause I love them :) Oh, I should also say that any prompts are welcome. If you want a 221 drabble written, just let me know.{Dreamer}


	9. Undisclosed Desires

**DRABBLE NINE: UNDISCLOSED DESIRES**

* * *

_"I know you've suffered, but I don't want you to hide" - Undisclosed Desires [Muse]_

**Pairings: **Anthea/Sally Donovan,Greg Lestrade/Mycroft Holmes (pre-slash)

**Written For: **SunshineThroughTheStorm, because we have lovely chats about Mystrade and Santhea :)

**Word Count: **221 [Excluding headers and footnotes]

* * *

'They're doing it again,' Sally hissed.

Anthea sighed. For months now her boss had been dragging her along to crime scenes to "talk" to DI Lestrade. Talking really meant flirting, blushing, touching, and one man staring at the other man's arse as one walked away.

Anthea was getting sick of it; so was Sally.

'What do we do?' Anthea asked.

'I've tried talkin' to Lestrade but he keeps insisting he isn't interested in anyone; says it's too soon after his divorce.'

Anthea scoffed. 'They've wanted each other since before Lestrade's divorce.'

'I know,' Sally sighed. 'How about we just... lock 'em in a room?' Anthea raised an eyebrow. 'Or... push 'em into each other and hope they kiss?'

Anthea opened her mouth before closing it again. 'That... might actually work,' the brunette grinned.

And so, five minutes later, Anthea was tripping her boss while Sally pushed Lestrade. And, low and behold, Mycroft and Greg's lips met and they pulled away quickly, both blushing.

But then Greg leaned forward and actually kissed Mycroft properly! Anthea and Sally had to refrain from clapping as the two men grinned and blushed at each other before settling on a date.

In the car, Mycroft hummed, a stupid grin on his face.

Anthea just smiled at her BlackBerry.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sunshine and I have a LOT of odd conversations about various things; Mystrade, Santhea, Cabin Pressure, Green Day... I'll spare you the details of the more insane ramblings of my mind. And seriously, I have to stop writing so many drabbles at once, and work on This Is War, Give Me A Label, Jawn... you know, the ten other WIPs I have going.

Anywho, as always, hope you enjoyed :)

{Dreamer}


	10. Just The Way You Are

**DRABBLE TEN: JUST THE WAY YOU ARE**

* * *

_"'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are"- Just The Way You Are [Bruno Mars]_

**Pairing: **Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade

**Note: **The world needs more Sherstrade goodness!

**Word Count: **221 [Excluding headers and footnotes]

* * *

'You are _such _a prat,' Sherlock muttered.

'Me?' Greg demanded. 'What did I do?'

'You kept staring at my arse! It was so obvious that _John _put it together!' Sherlock snapped.

'Hey,' John interjected, 'don't drag _me _into your lover's quarrel.'

'Shut up!' Sherlock hissed. 'Mycroft will hear you!'

'You think he doesn't already know?' Greg said 'He's the British Government; I bet my life savings he knows.'

'What, all twenty pounds?' Sherlock snarled.

'Oi!' Greg growled and took a step closer. 'Just 'cause you're pissed off that John figured out we're dating doesn't mean you can be an arsehole to me!'

Greg had that look in his eyes; if Sherlock didn't apologise he wouldn't be getting any for a _long _time.

Sherlock huffed and crossed his arms, but Greg didn't back down. John raised an eyebrow at Sherlock, who finally muttered, 'I'm sorry.'

Greg smiled. 'See? Not so hard.'

Before Sherlock could reply his phone buzzed and he quickly pulled it out;

_Congratulations - M_

'Aww,' Greg smiled as he read the text.

'Why do I put up with you?' Sherlock demanded.

Greg grinned and pecked the genius on the lips, much to John's joy and Sherlock's embarrassment. ''Cause I'm your boyfriend.'

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm getting closer, I only had to cut forty words this time! YAY! Anywho... seriously, I have to stop writing drabbles! Someone stop me!

Also, thank you so much for all the awesome reviews; you guys rock :)

{Dreamer}


	11. Wonderwall

**DRABBLE ELEVEN: WONDERWALL**

* * *

_"I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now"- Wonderwall [Oasis]_

**Pairings: **Anthea/Sally Donovan, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade

**Written For: **SunshineThroughTheStorm, who wanted a Santhea wedding

**Word Count: **221 [Excluding headers and footnotes]

* * *

'I'm glad you've found someone as amazing as Sally,' Mycroft said as he and Anthea danced. The wedding had been small with only close friends and family.

Anthea smiled as her boss twirled her. 'Thank you, Mycroft.' She was under strict orders to call the genius Mycroft when they weren't at work.

Mycroft clasped her hand again as they swayed back and forth. Over by the tables Sherlock was trying to sprinkle dirt into Anderson's food, John was slapping his hands away, and Greg was giggling with Dimmock.

'Will you and Gregory be marrying any time soon?' Anthea asked when she saw that Mycroft was watching his partner.

Mycroft smiled slightly. 'I suppose so. Though I think Gregory would prefer to propose. I'd most likely screw it up.'

'You would not,' Anthea tisked. 'You _did _plan my wedding, after all.'

Mycroft chuckled and squeezed his PA's hand. 'I'm glad you like it.'

A tap to the shoulder had Mycroft turning and he smiled when he saw Sally. 'Mind if I cut in?'

Mycroft bowed out and Sally took his place, though pulled Anthea closer. 'Enjoying yourself, love?' the brunette asked.

Sally nodded. 'Sherlock trying to poison Anderson is really the icing on the cake.'

Anthea giggled and twirled her new bride.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sunshine, I give you a Santhea wedding! Oh, and there's also a sequel, 'cause I wrote two different versions so... hope you like them :) Also, I'm trying to work on a proper Santhea drabble; one with just the two of them, something fluffy. For some reason every time I write one it ends up only being a little Santhea. So yeah, I promise there'll be a proper one coming up.

{Dreamer}


	12. Mayhem

**DRABBLE TWELVE: MAYHEM**

* * *

_"Wouldn't believe it, if you seen it, a lot of mayhem"- Mayhem [Imelda May]_

**Pairings: **Anthea/Sally Donovan, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade (mentioned)

**Note: **This follows on from drabble eleven.

**Word Count: **221 [Excluding headers and footnotes]

* * *

'Dimmock, you're my best friend!' Sally argued.

'So?' the DI huffed. 'I am _not_ going out of my way, knocking on a closet door, and asking _your _boss to stop shagging his boyfriend.'

'Please?' Sally begged. 'Mycroft scares me.'

'He's _your _wife's boss.'

Anthea chose that moment to enter and Sally grinned at her. 'God, you're beautiful.'

Anthea smiled and looked Sally up and down. 'You look gorgeous yourself,' she said and kissed Sally. 'What are you two arguing about?'

Dimmock pouted as Sally said, 'John and Sherlock are starting food fights in the back of the hall and _your _boss is shagging mine in a bloody closet!'

Anthea smiled, 'Well... they _will _come out of the closet, they already have.'

'Not funny, Anthea,' Sally huffed. 'I knew the Holmeses would ruin our wedding!'

'It's not ruined,' Anthea tisked, drawing Sally in for a hug. 'Who cares if Sherlock and John throw food everywhere? And so what if Mycroft and Gregory are shagging in the closet? All that matters is we're married, right?'

Sally still wanted to argue but sighed and said, 'Yeah, you're right. But Sherlock and John are wasting good food.'

'So?' Anthea said with a grin. 'Mycroft's paying the bill.'

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, I swear, I can't write a Santhea drabble without Mystrade taking over. I'm sorry about that, but I'm working on a proper fluffy/domestic Santhea drabble that has no mentions of any other pairing at all. I promise!

{Dreamer}


	13. Love Will Come Through Part I

**DRABBLE THIRTEEN: LOVE WILL COME THROUGH PART I**

* * *

_"If I told you a secret, you won't tell a soul" - Love Will Come Through [Travis]_

**Pairings: **Molly Hooper/DI Dimmock (pre-slash), others

**Part: **1/3

**Written For: **SunshineThroughTheStorm, who prompts me without knowing it.

**Note: **Follows on from drabbles eleven and twelve

**Disclaimer: **Lily belongs to **SunshineThroughTheStorm**

**Word Count: **221 [Excluding headers and footnotes]

* * *

Molly sighed as she watched Anthea and Sally dance.

'Problem, Molly?' Lily asked. Lily was Molly's twin sister- though they looked nothing alike- and Molly had brought her as her plus one because Lily was in London.

'No,' Molly said slowly, turning back to the bar. She sipped her borboun. 'I was just... they're happy, you know?'

'Yeah,' Lily agreed. 'They just got married, 'course they're happy! Why wouldn't they be happy? Do you know something I don't?' she demanded, glaring at her sister.

'No, no,' Molly shook her head. 'Forget it, alright?'

'Okay,' Lily beamed. 'Let's play Never Have I Ever.'

'What? Why?'

'I'm bored.'

Molly sighed again. 'Fine, fine.'

'Okay... never have I ever wanted to snog Michael Dimmock.'

Molly nearly choked on her own tongue and Lily beamed. 'How do you... how?' Molly asked.

'I know EVERYTHING!' Lily shouted, waggling her hands around dramatically.

Molly opened her mouth to argue and Lily said, 'Drink!'

'Why is she drinking?' Greg asked, approaching the two with Mycroft.

'Well-' Lily started but Molly cut in.

'Shut up!'

'You still haven't taken a drink,' Lily pointed out.

'Why is she drinking?' Greg repeated.

'Damn you,' Molly muttered. She sipped her bourbon.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is part 1 of 3 because I can't stick to 221 words when trying to explain the awesomeness that is Dimolly. So I'm posting the other two chapters right away!

{Dreamer}


	14. Love Will Come Through Part II

**DRABBLE FOURTEEN: LOVE WILL COME THROUGH PART II**

* * *

_"'Cause it's burning a hole and I can't get to sleep" - Love Will Come Through [Travis]_

**Pairings: **Molly Hooper/DI Dimmock (pre-slash), Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade

**Part: **2/3

**Written For: **SunshineThroughTheStorm, who prompts me without knowing it.

**Note: **Follows on from drabbles thirteen.

**Disclaimer: **Lily belongs to **SunshineThroughTheStorm**

**Word Count: **221 [Excluding headers and footnotes]

* * *

'You want Michael _Dimmock_?' Greg asked.

Molly groaned. Lily had waited all of three seconds before telling Greg and Mycroft that she fancied Dimmock.

'You should ask him out!' Geg said.

'Why would I do that?' Molly asked.

'So you can get your freak on?' Lily suggested.

'Lil!' Molly chastised. Her sister just grinned. 'He doesn't want me anyway.'

'How do you know?' Greg asked. 'Unless you've asked him out and he flat out refused you-'

'Or he's gay,' Mycroft chimed in.

'- then you can't know if he'll say yes or no,' Greg finished. 'Mycroft, stop lusting after Dimmo.'

'I'm not lusting after him,' Mycroft tutted.

'Yeah you are,' Greg said.

'Are not,' Mycroft replied.

'Molly is,' Lily giggled, her sister scowling at her. 'Come on, Molly, just ask him out!'

'Ask who out?'

Molly's mouth dropped open when the man of their conversation stood at the bar between Greg and Molly.

'We're just telling Molly to ask her crush out,' Greg said.

'Oh?' Dimmock said. He turned and gave Molly his full attention, the woman blushing vividly. 'Who's your crush?'

Unfortunately- or fortunately, depending on how you looked at it- Molly had had too much to drink.

'You,' she blurted.


	15. According To You

**DRABBLE FIFTEEN: ACCORDING TO YOU**

* * *

_"Well according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head" - According To You [Orianthi]_

**Pairings: **Molly Hooper/DI Dimmock, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade

**Part: **3/3

**Written For: **SunshineThroughTheStorm, who prompts me without knowing it.

**Note: **Follows on from drabbles thirteen and fourteen.

**Disclaimer: **Lily belongs to **SunshineThroughTheStorm**

**Word Count: **221 [Excluding headers and footnotes]

* * *

Silence fell and Dimmock just stared at Molly. 'Oh,' he said. 'Um... really?'

Molly promptly turned bright red and downed her bourbon before shouting, 'I want another one!'

'Easy there,' Lily said.

'Damn you,' Molly hissed. 'This is your fault!'

'You're the one who told him,' Lily pointed out.

'To be fair to Miss Hooper,' Mycroft said, 'you told myself and Gregory.'

Greg nodded until Lily shot him a death stare. 'Why don't you go away?'

Seeing the look on the woman's face, Greg and Mycroft wisely ran.

'And you,' Lily pointed at Dimmock. 'Dance with my twin.'

'What?' Molly squeaked.

The two had no choice but to do as Lily asked- she pushed and swore until the two were standing on the dance floor together. Molly kept her eyes down, trying to ignore the fast beating of her heart.

'So, you... f-fancy me?' Dimmock asked

'Yes,' Molly whispered.

'Right... why haven't you ever told me?'

'It's embarrassing,' Molly murmured.

'Nah it's not,' Dimmock chuckled. 'Say, Molly... would you like to go out sometime?' Molly looked up at him sharply. 'Like, um... a... a date?' he added.

'W-What?' Molly stuttered.

Dimmock smiled shyly and said, 'I think you're beautiful.'

* * *

**Author's Note: **So that's the last of the Dimolly... for now, 'cause I'll write about them again. And I know this chapter has a different title to the first two, but the song just fit. Special thanks to **SunshineThroughTheStorm **for accidentally prompting me. My muse works in weird ways :p

Cheers,

{Dreamer}


	16. Oh Love

**DRABBLE SIXTEEN: OH LOVE**

* * *

_"Oh love, won't you rain on me tonight?"- Oh Love [Green Day]_

**Pairing: **Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade (pre-slash)

**Note: **MORE SHERSTRADE GOODNESS!

**Word Count: **221 [Excluding headers and footnotes]

* * *

'You're useless!' Sherlock declared.

'Useless?' Greg demanded. 'If I'm so useless then why do you work with me?'

'Because every other officer at the Yard is stupid!' Sherlock shouted.

'Oi!' Sally interjected. She and John were standing in the doorway to Greg's office, watching as Sherlock and Greg fought yet again.

'You know it, I know it, how about we stop kidding ourself?' the genius said.

'Sherlock, stop being a goddamn prat!' Greg ordered. 'I don't _have _to let you work cases!'

Sherlock opened his mouth and John sighed. 'Sherlock, please stop.'

'Stop?' Sherlock rounded on his friend. '_Stop_? Why me? Letsrade's being stupid!'

'You just said I wasn't stupid!' Greg shouted as he stomped towards the taller man.

'No, I said everyone at the Yard is stupid,' Sherlock corrected.

'You said every _other _officer.'

Sherlock scowled. 'You're stupid too.'

'I am not!'

'Are too!'

'You reckon they realise they're flirting with each other?' Sally asked as Sherlock and Greg started bitching and calling each other childish names.

'God, no,' John shook his head. 'I think they're quite happy living in denial.'

Sherlock threw a book and Greg retaliated by pulling the genius' hair. John and Sally just watched in bemusement.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't know where my sudden need to write Sherstrade has come from... I just think they're adorable. But Mystrade is still my favourite.

{Dreamer}


	17. I Saw

**DRABBLE SEVENTEEN: I SAW**

* * *

_"And then you tell me again, how everything will be alright"- I Saw [Matt Nathanson]_

**Pairings: **Greg Lestrade/Sherlock Holmes, John Watson/Mycroft Holmes (mentioned)

**Written For: **ConsultingStudent, who can't sleep. I hope you like it :)

**Word Count: **221 [Excluding headers and footnotes]

* * *

Greg sighed and rubbed his eyes. It was late- or early, depending on how you looked at it- and he was tired.

Sherlock fell onto the couch beside him. 'You should be in bed.'

'Bit hard when your bed partner is kicking and rolling around,' Greg muttered.

'Well I _told_ you-'

'I'm too tired for sex,' Greg interrupted.

'... just a blow job?' Sherlock pouted.

'No.'

'_Please_?' Sherlock begged. 'John's not here, we can be really loud.'

'You're loud even when John's here,' Greg smiled.

Sherlock huffed. 'Well he and Mycroft hardly keep it down.'

The DI chuckled. 'Sorry, Lockie. I'm just-'

'Tired,' Sherlock nodded. 'I know.' The two fell into silence and Greg let himself droop against his boyfriend. Sherlock was so warm and comfortable, and he had his own arms now wrapped around Greg's waist.

Greg suddenly found himself tipped sideways, a pillow stuffed under his head, and a blanket over him.

'Shh, just relax.'

Greg let his eyes droop as Sherlock kissed him softly. 'Stay?' Greg mumbled.

Sherlock nodded and climbed onto the couch.

'I like this,' Sherlock admitted.

Greg smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his partner's lips, Sherlock kissing back.

Sherlock smiled. 'Bedtime's a lot more fun with a boyfriend.'

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes, so ConsultingStudent requested some Sherlock/Lestrade and this is it. I hope you liked it :)

Cheers,

{Dreamer}


	18. Waiting

**DRABBLE EIGHTEEN: WAITING**

* * *

_"I've been waiting a long time for this moment to come"- Waiting [Green Day]_

**Pairing: **Greg Lestrade/Mycroft Holmes

**Written For: **ConsultingStudent, who wanted some Mystrade :)

**Word Count: **221 [Excluding headers and footnotes]

* * *

Greg was sitting outside Scotland Yard eating his lunch- a salad that for some reason had _broccoli _in it- when someone sat down beside him.

'Mycroft!' Mycroft smiled. 'What are you doing here?' Greg asked.

'Enjoying the scenery,' Mycroft said. 'Why are _you _sitting out here?'

'Um... I'm... thinking,' Greg admitted.

'About...?'

'Well, there's this... person I like,' he admitted softly. 'And I... want to ask them out.'

Mycroft titled his head. 'I see... and you can't just... ask?'

'Well... I'm n-nervous,' he said. 'What if he says no?'

Mycroft blinked at him for a minute before a smile spread across his face. 'Why don't you just ask, Gregory?'

'Um...'

'Go on,' Mycroft prompted.

Greg wet his lips, face bright pink. But he took yet another breath and said, 'M-Mycroft, would you like to go out with me?'

There was silence, and Greg risked a peek at the other man-

- only to find warm lips pressed against his own. He groaned and kissed back before Mycroft broke it. He smiled and said, 'I'd be delighted to.'

'Y-Yeah?'

'Yes.'

Mycroft leaned in again and Greg's eyes fluttered, just waiting for the kiss. Instead the red-head pulled back and smirked. 'Eat your broccoli.'

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yeah, so just some random fluffy Mystrade because that's how I roll, my peeps. Hope you liked it :)

{Dreamer}


	19. Take My Hand

**DRABBLE NINETEEN: TAKE MY HAND**

* * *

_"Take my hand tonight, let's not think about tomorrow"- Take My Hand [Simple Plan]_

**Pairing: **Mycroft Holmes/John Watson

**Written For: **Ishtar205

**Note: **Follows on from drabble seventeen

**Word Count: **221 [Excluding headers and footnotes]

* * *

Mycroft yawned again and John shifted on the sofa.

'Yes?' Mycroft questioned when he realised John was looking at him.

'We should go to bed,' John sighed.

Mycroft inclined an eyebrow. 'You don't sound too excited.'

John smiled and said, 'I _am _tired, but... I wanna spend more time with you.'

'You're spending the entire weekend and it's only Friday night,' Mycroft reminded him.

'That's not enough time,' John pouted.

Mycroft chuckled and wrapped an arm around his partner. His fingers pushed up the hem of John's jumper and grazed along silky skin.

'John, I know we don't spend as much time together as we want,' Mycroft said, 'but that just makes the time we _do _spend together that much more precious.'

'God, you're so... romantic,' John smiled.

Mycroft laughed again and John shifted on the sofa, getting up on his knees. He grabbed Mycroft by the face and kissed him. Their lips were warm and gentle, tongues stroking lazily together.

When they broke apart John said, 'You're right.'

The two finally turned the TV off and headed to bed. Mycroft brushed his teeth and washed his face before re-entering his bedroom.

John smiled and held out a hand, inclining one finger and making Mycroft melt inside. 'Come to bed.'

* * *

**Author's Note: **So yes, while Greg is staying at 221B with Sherlock, John's at Mycroft's flat. And the two couples are being all adorable and cute because that's the way my muse wants them to be. Hope you liked it :)

Cheers,

{Dream&Differ}


	20. Fell For You

**DRABBLE TWENTY: FELL FOR YOU**

* * *

_"And I went down, like the speed of sound, you're out of sight, but not out of mind"- Fell For You [Green Day]_

**Pairings: **John Watson/Mycroft Holmes, Anthea/Sally Donovan (pre-slash), Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade (pre-slash)

**Written For: **SunshineThroughTheStorm, who prompts me, sneaks into my stories, and generally joins me in my craziness

**Word Count: **221 [Excluding headers and footnotes]

* * *

As soon as his brother stepped out of his car, Sherlock huffed and stormed away to annoy Greg. Greg looked across the park, spotted Mycroft, and sighed. Ever since John and Mycroft had started dating, it had been left to the DI to calm Sherlock down.

John had just kissed Mycroft hello when he saw Anthea leaning against the car. She was typing away at her BlackBerry but her eyes were on Sally Donovan. Sally was standing behind Greg, who was rubbing Sherlock's arm as the genius pouted. Sally was staring at Anthea too.

'Hmm,' John hummed. He knew that look; it was the look he'd had on his face when he'd started falling for Mycroft. It was the look Greg had on _his _face whenever Sherlock appeared.

'Something the matter, love?' Mycroft asked.

'Um... I was thinking we should go out for dinner,' John said, eyes still on Anthea. 'And your assistant can come... and maybe we can invite Sally Donovan too.'

Mycroft frowned and turned to look at his assistant before his eyes found Sally. Realisation quickly dawned and he looked back at John.

'Do you plan on playing matchmaker often?' Mycroft asked.

'Oh, Mycroft,' John tutted and glanced at Sherlock and Greg. Mycroft inclined an eyebrow. 'This is only the beginning.'

* * *

**Author's Note: **Apparently **SunshineThroughTheStorm's **muse is waging war; Sherstrade and Johncroft are quickly taking over, but Santhea only happens because of Mystrade... so it fell to my muse, Johnny, to write some Santhea with Johncroft. Does that make sense? Probably not. But I be crazy :D

{Dreamer}


	21. Shut Up, Kiss Me

**DRABBLE TWENTY-ONE SHUT UP/KISS ME**

* * *

_"Shut up and kiss me now"- Shut Up/Kiss Me [Paul McDermott & Fiona Horne]_

**Pairings: **Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade, John Watson/Mycroft Holmes

**Written For: **SunshineThroughTheStorm, who prompts me, sneaks into my stories, and generally joins me in my craziness

**Word Count: **221 [Excluding headers and footnotes]

Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade, John Watson/Mycroft Holmes

* * *

'How can you miss me?' Sherlock demanded. 'He's been gone three days.'

John scowled as he threw his laptop onto the table. 'He's my boyfriend.'

Sherlock wrinkled his nose and picked at his dressing gown. 'Yes, I'm still trying to forget that.'

'You said you were okay with it.'

'That doesn't mean I like it,' Sherlock said. 'You dating Mycroft...' he shook his head.

'Well what about you and Greg?' John demanded. 'At least me and Mycroft keep it down. Whenever Greg stays over it's, "Fuck me harder", and, "God, yes, right there!"'

Sherlock smiled. 'I can't help it if my boyfriend's fantastic in bed.'

'Mycroft's fantastic in bed,' John sniffed.

'Well I certainly haven't heard it,' Sherlock said.

John's scowl darkened and he jumped to his feet before storming into the kitchen. Sherlock didn't move until the front door opened and Greg entered.

'Hey, sorry I'm- _unf_!'

Sherlock's lips crushed against Greg's and the genius started dragging him down the hallway towards his bedroom.

'Fucking hell,' John groaned. 'At least keep it down?'

Greg looked apologetic but Sherlock just waved a dismissive hand before he slammed his bedroom door shut.

Because, despite his fantastic brain and heart and general weirdness, Sherlock was still a bitch.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I doubt any of you are familiar with the song. Paul McDermott is an Australian comedian who's also a fantastic singer. Years ago he released the single "Shut Up/Kiss Me". I really wish he'd write more songs, because they're amazing.

Anywho, hope you liked it :)

{Dreamer}


	22. The Only Exception

**DRABBLE TWENTY-TWO: THE ONLY EXCEPTION**

* * *

_"Darling, you are the only exception"- The Only Exception [Paramore]_

**Pairing: **Anthea/Mycroft Holmes

**Word Count: **221 [Excluding headers and footnotes]

* * *

Anthea had just shed her coat when she realised she wasn't alone in her flat. When she entered the living room she found Mycroft Holmes sitting at her kitchen table leafing through _The Casual Vacancy_, the new J.K. Rowling book she'd purchased and been reading for the past three days.

'Mr Holmes,' Anthea stared. 'What are you doing here, sir?'

Mycroft smiled as he placed the book back on the table. 'I've been watching you,' he stated. 'Your behaviour worried me.'

'You've been watching me?' Anthea demanded. Mycroft inclined his head. 'That's an invasion of privacy.'

Mycroft chuckled. 'I watch everybody, my dear.'

'Not me, sir,' Anthea huffed.

Mycroft looked her over. Anthea felt heat colour her cheeks. Suddenly Mycroft was standing and walking over.

'Sir... why?' Anthea asked.

Mycroft looked her over again before a smile graced his lips. 'You're a clever woman, Anthea,' he said. 'You figure it out.'

And then he was gone, leaving Anthea standing in the doorway. She made her way over to the table and flipped her book open. Beside her bookmark she found a bright red, laminated rose.

And, scrawled on the plastic in Mycroft's elegant script, were the words "Happy Valentine's Day".

A smile spread across Anthea's face and she blushed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't write Mythea. I've never read it, I don't ship it, I like my Mycroft Holmes very gay. But for some reason my muse decided to write this.

Anywho, hope you enjoyed :)

{Dreamer}


	23. Get It Faster

**DRABBLE TWENTY-THREE: GET IT FASTER**

* * *

_"Yeah, I'm holding out, but not getting an answer. I wanna do right by you, I'm finding out that cheating gets it faster" - Get It Faster [Jimmy Eat World]_

**Pairing: **Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade

**Inspired By: **A post on Tumblr

**Word Count: **221 [Excluding headers and footnotes]

* * *

Mycroft sighed silently as he rounded the corner to find Gregory lounging on one of the leather sofas. He had one arm thrown over his head, his other hand stuffed into his pocket, and his legs were hanging off the edge of the sofa.

He didn't seem to notice the men glaring his way. They couldn't say anything; there no rule against lounging on the furniture (honestly, nobody before or after Gregory would want to do such a thing in the Diogenes), and Gregory hadn't said a word yet.

Gregory finally cocked his head, glancing up and finding Mycroft with warm brown eyes. Gregory immediately jumped to his feet and smoothed down his jumper. Mycroft turned and walked down the hall that would take them to one of the strangers' rooms, Gregory following.

Only when they were alone, the door firmly shut behind them, did Mycroft grab Gregory by the jumper, slamming him against the wall. 'Is there a reason you continue to treat the furniture like a bed?'

That grin was back; the same charming, boyish, cocky bloody grin that Mycroft had fallen in love with years ago.

'Yeah,' the DI said.

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. 'Well?'

Gregory ducked forward and captured Mycroft's lips. 'Makes you manhandle me,' he smirked cheekily.

Mycroft chuckled, kissing him back.

* * *

**Author's Note: **It's 4am and I should be sleeping, not listening to My Chemical Romance, scrolling through Tumblr, and writing drabbles to random adorable posts of Rupert Graves... and yet I am. I hope you enjoyed :]

Cheers,

{Dreamer}


End file.
